Welcome to Forks
by brittaniecullen
Summary: After Bella's grandparents die she decides to move to dreary Forks to live with her father. There she finds that this world isn't what she thought it was. She is thrown into a world of beings she didn't know existed and a love she thought she'd never find. A different take on SM's version. Rated M for language and possible future lemons.
1. New Beginnings

**So here we go, the first chapter of my new story. All characters belong to SM I just like to play with them a bit.**

* * *

I never thought I would be stepping off a plane in Seattle, saying good bye to a life I always known to come live with my father in the dreary town of Forks. My parents had divorced when I was three and my mother took me with her when she left.

Since she was too fucking irresponsible to really raise a child she gave me to her parents and it was the best damn decision she had ever made.

I had spent the last thirteen years of my life living with my mother's parents in the small town of Oneonta, Alabama. We had one grocery store and one good sit down restaurant. Everyone knew everyone and it was where I truly called home.

Sadly my grandparents were killed in a drunk driving accident, worse than that the dumb drunk bastard that was driving the other car walked away with minimal injuries.

My mother had wanted me to come live with her and her new husband Phil but I don't think I could handle living with a newlywed couple who could barely keep their hands to themselves. I had decided to live with Charlie or my father as I would have to call him to his face.

So here I was in Seattle waiting for him to pick me up. I hadn't been to Forks since I was seven when I pitched a fit and refused to come back, after that Charlie would come to Alabama and then take me down to the beach for two weeks in the summer but those trips stopped when I was fourteen.

I haven't seen Charlie since then. He sounded excited when I told him I would be coming to live with him to finish high school.

Back to present I am on my tippy toes scanning the crowd for Charlie when I suddenly spot my name on a huge sign being held by none other than my father. I quickly begin to make my way over to him and as I approach him his face brightens with the biggest smile I had ever probably seen grace Charlie's face.

"Hey Bells!" he screamed drawing the attention of anyone within a thirty foot radius. I could feel my face turning bright red. God I hated my damn blush. I am not one for attention let alone attention from strangers.

"Hey dad it's good to see you." I said as came to a stop it front of him. I really did love Charlie he was a great guy but life just got to hectic and I couldn't meet with him in the summer anymore.

"I'm good Bells, really good, so you ready to head home?" he asked.

"Yeah Dad let's go." I replied quietly. It was really starting to set in that Forks was my home now. Who knows when I would actually get to go back to Alabama.

The thought of not seeing my friends every day saddened me and the fact that I would be going to a new school and I would have to make new friends honesty fucking scared me to death.

We headed out to the car and he was driving none other than his damn police cruiser. I was going to have to get my own car because there was no way in hell I was going to ride to school in that thing daily and the idea of walking to school wasn't very appealing.

Before I knew it we were pulling into drive way of the home I had visited every summer all those years ago. It looked exactly as I remembered it. Forks was just has small as Oneonta so at least that was something I was used to.

But one thing I knew about small towns is that if you didn't grow up there then it was sometimes hard to find your place.

Hopefully Charlie's reputation as Chief of Police would help me a little, though I doubted I would be invited to many parties.

As me and Charlie took my stuff up stairs to my new room I looked around and It seemed as though my mother had never left, everything was the same. Even their wedding picture still hung on the wall.

There were also pictures of me everywhere. Baby pictures, pictures from my first dance, and every school pictures I ever had made.

This brought tears to my eyes to think that I hadn't been a very good daughter it was obvious my dad missed and loved me but I hadn't been there and that made me feel like total shit.

As we reached my room we placed my things on my bed. I look around and it seemed as though Charlie had redecorated my room. I liked it the walls were a soft purple and there was now a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a dark purple colored comfortable. I wasn't real sure how he knew my favorite color.

"Well I guess I should let you get unpacked, you have a big day tomorrow you need to be at the school early to get your schedule so you might want to turn in a little early." Charlie said right before he left me to unpack. That's one thing about Charlie I loved. He didn't hover.

Not too long after that I heard Charlie calling me to come outside that he wanted to show me something. When I walked out the front door and looked up I saw a beast of a truck sitting in the drive way. It was a big red pickup truck that looked like it came straight out of the sixties.

It was one of those trucks that in a wreck the other car was totaled but it came out with barely a scratch. I looked at Charlie with a confused expression.

"What's this?" I asked pointing at the truck.

"Your welcome home present I hope you like it." He said with a smile.

"Are you serious, Dad I love it thank you so much!" I yelled and ran over to give him a hug. Sure the truck was old and most teenagers would be so embarrassed to drive it but I fucking loved it.

"Aw Bells it was nothing, I'm glad you like it." He blushed. Charlie wasn't one for affection. After looking at my new truck I headed back upstairs.

I got mostly unpacked and headed to bed around nine I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow and was asleep moments later.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of rain. I looked out the window and the sun was nowhere in sight.

"Welcome to Forks." I scoffed to myself sarcastically. I showered and got ready for school when I got downstairs there was a note from Charlie saying good luck and that he would see me later tonight. I skipped breakfast, too nervous to eat and headed off to school in my new truck. Well technically my old truck.

When I got to the school I went into the little building that said office and walked up to the counter. There was a little read headed lady who looked up and when I cleared my throat.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule." I answered.

"Oh! You must be Chief Swan's daughter. Let me get that for you." She walked off for a minute and when she came back into view she had a couple papers in her hand.

"Ok dear here is your schedule and your slip to get signed by each of your teacher, I need you to bring this back at the end of the day, and here is a map of the school don't be scared to ask for help if you get lost I'm sure anybody would love to help. We have been anticipating your arrival for a few weeks now, everyone is so excited you came back dear." She said this all with one breath and I honestly thought the lady forgot to fucking breathe, but at least she was nice.

I smiled and nodded and walked back out into the rain. Other people were starting to arrive and I could feel there stares.

"Let's just get this fucking over with." I muttered to myself.

As I was walking to my first class this nerdy Asian guy with skin problems and really greasy looking hair approached me.

"Hey I'm Eric and you must be Isabella." He said with this really cheesy smile. I think he was hitting on me. Fucking great I haven't been here two minutes it seems and I'm already dealing with this shit.

"It's just Bella." I corrected him. I hated Isabella it made sound fucking old.

"Ok Bella do you need help to your first class?" he asked. I just wanted him to leave me the hell alone but I had to start somewhere with making friends so I gave him a chance and agreed to let him show me to class.

The next few classes went the same and so far people seemed really welcoming. I met Eric's friends Mike, Tyler, Angela, Jessica, Ben, and Lauren. They all seemed great except for that bitch Lauren I swear one more dirty look from her and I'm going to fuck up her pretty little nose job.

I was invited to sit with them at lunch and somehow I got stuck next to the cow named Lauren. Fuck my life.

I spent most of the lunch period talking to Angela she was really sweet and I could see me and her becoming really good friends. We were in the middle of talking about the school paper when they walked in...

* * *

**So there you go. Tell me what you think and the next chapter should be up shortly. I'm a busy college student and I work so I can't promise to update daily but I will as often as possible. Show me some love to help me update faster. **

**-Brittanie**


	2. Disappearances and Bathroom Breaks

_Previously on Welcome to Forks:_

_I spent most of the lunch period talking to Angela she was really sweet and I could see me and her becoming really good friends. We were in the middle of talking about the school paper when they walked in..._

As I watched the unnaturally beautiful group of teenagers walk in I heard Lauren's annoying voice ask from beside me "So Bella where are you from because your voice sounds kinda retarded?"

I heard Angela quietly say, "Lauren there is no need..." I cut her off with my hand. I had dealt with snotty bitches like this in the past and there was no reason in Angela fighting my battles for me, she was too sweet a person.

I turned slowly to Lauren and sweetly asked "What was that Lauren? I'm afraid I'm not fluent in the languages of cow or tramp which seemed to be all you know how to speak."

She looked a little caught off guard by the sweet southern drawl of my voice and the insult I had just given her. I felt my lips begin to curl into a sarcastic grin.

"Oh so now the country bumpkin has jokes, how cute." She shot back at me.

"Oh I have only just begun darlin." I said back sweetly.

The whole table was holding back laughs and I looked over to the five mysteriously beautiful strangers I had seen earlier and they seemed to be amused also…It couldn't be from me could it, there is no way they should be able to hear me from over there.

Lauren sensing that she was losing the battle stood and stomp off but not before calling me a backwoods redneck. Like I hadn't heard that one before.

I looked back over to get a better look of the five teenagers. There were three males and two females.

One of the males looked like he had been taking steroids for years now, he was huge, with short dark brown hair. He looked threatening with his size but when he smiled he had these cute little dimples that made him seem like maybe he was just a big ole teddy bear.

Next to him was a blond female who looked like she belonged on the cover of a Victoria's Secret catalog. Her cold eyes and facial features though didn't look very welcoming.

Beside her was the other female, she was a tiny little thing with short black hair that pointed off in every directions. She had a big smile on her face and looked much friendlier than the other female. She kinda reminded me of Tinkerbelle.

Beside her was another large male, not as big as the big teddy bear but still fairly muscular. He had crazy blond hair and a pained expression graced his face. Wonder what was stuck up his ass.

And lastly on the end was the third male. He was possibly the most beautiful out of the five. He had bronze hair that looked like he had just rolled out of bed and left for school, a strong jaw line, and lips that I could spend days kissing. Suddenly he looked up and caught me staring.

I quickly averted my eyes and I felt my damn blush rising on my cheeks. When I glanced at him again he looked fairly confused.

One thing I had noticed about all of them is they all had the same black eyes and had dark purple bruises under their eyes, like they were all recovering from a broken nose.

I wanted to ask about them but decided to save that for another time.

The rest of the lunch period went by smoothly. Towards the end the strange group all stood up at the same moment and began to leave the room.

They were five of the most graceful people I had ever seen in my life, and by the looks of their trays they hadn't eaten hardly any of their food, if they had even eaten at all.

After we had dumped our trays Angela offered to walk me to my next class. Biology. Wonderful, I had a feeling this class was going to be extremely easy since I had taken Advanced Biology back at my old school.

When we got to the room Angela said bye and took off to her next class. As I walked in I saw that the class was pretty much full. After handing my slip to the teacher he directed me to the one empty seat in the room.

It was directly beside the bronze haired boy I had seen at lunch. When I approach he tensed up and covered his nose and mouth. Did I smell?

I discreetly smelt of my hair and pits and I smelt fine to me. Maybe he doesn't feel well.

I could feel his stare on me for the rest of the class period. Talk about awkward. As soon as the bell rang his ass was gone out of the room. I wasn't sure if I should feel offended or not.

I decided I would ask Jessica and Angela about them when I saw them next.

Luckily I had Gym with Jessica for the last period of the day so I would get the chance to ask. As we walked around the gym I decided to start my interrogation.

"So Jess who were the five teenagers that sat in the corner of the lunchroom today?" I asked.

"Oh so you noticed them, I figured you would." She replied and then started into her explanation.

"Well the big dark haired guy is Emmett and the blonde girl beside him was Rosalie their a couple. The little female is Alice and the blonde male beside her is her boyfriend Jasper, and last but definitely not least is Edward, he is single but don't waste your time nobody around him is good enough for him, not that I care but yeah..."

I had to hold back a smirk wondering when he had turned her down.

She continued her explanation after a few minutes, "Here is the kicker though they all live together, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted all of them, and I think Mrs. Cullen can't have children."

I had to admit it was strange for them to be paired off into couples but if they technically weren't related than I guess there wasn't anything wrong with it.

I had decided that the next day I would confront Edward in Biology about his strange behavior. When I got home that evening I decided to ask Charlie about the Cullens. He told me that they were good kids and had never given him any problems and that Forks was lucky to have a good doctor like Dr. Cullen.

That night I dreamt that Edward Cullen was in my bedroom, or at least I thought it was a dream. It seemed awfully real but there was no way in hell he could have been in my bedroom last night.

On my way to school I thought of a million different things I would say to Edward but sadly most of them ended with me being bent over the desk in the Biology lab. Yeah sure I hadn't done more than peck a guy on the lips before but a girl can dream can't she.

Lunch time came around and I search for him. His adopted siblings were there but no Edward. When Biology came around I hoped maybe he had just skipped lunch but when I walked into the room, still no Edward. He didn't show up for two weeks.

Finally two weeks after he had disappeared I was sitting in Biology alone as always when someone sat down beside me. I looked up to see none other than the Edward Cullen.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen, your Bella correct?" he said in a voice that automatically made me feel the need to change my underwear.

"Yes I am can I help you with something?" I asked in what I thought was a stand-offish voice, but really it made me sound like a wanton whore. God I really needed to focus if I was gonna get some answers from him.

He smiled and simply nodded his head no.

"You just kinda disappeared." I said to try and start a conversation.

"Yeah I had some personal things to take care of." He replied with a smirk. God his lips what I wouldn't give to…WOAH stop Swan focus you can't jump him in class.

I was having a really hard time focusing but something about him made me feel these animalistic urges I had never felt before. Usually I didn't act like sex fiend but at this moment I couldn't be held accountable for my thoughts or actions.

I focused on his mouth and noticed it was moving- Shit! He was talking to me. Focus Swan.

"Oh sorry excuse me?" I asked

"I was just asking where you were from because of your accent." He answered with another one of those damn smirks. He knows he is affecting me, well guess what Mr. Cullen you want to play that game I can play it ten times better.

I bent over to expose what cleavage I did have and answered sweetly, "Alabama and you, Edward?" I made sure to really purr his name and boy did it work. The moment the words left my mouth he glanced down, more than likely at my breast, and I saw his eyes widen and he looked slightly stunned.

Suddenly his eyes darkened and he let out an animalistic growl that was low enough that no one else could hear but I certainly could. He leaned in close and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I'm going to the restroom now Ms. Swan, in five minutes you will too. Do you understand?" he whispered into my ear. At that point he could have told me to jump off a one hundred story building and I probably would. He got up and went to ask the teacher for permission to go.

After he left the room I watched the clock. Exactly five minutes after he left I made my move. I had no problem getting permission.

I left and made my way down the hallway toward the bathroom I had no clue what was about to happen but fuck did I know what I wanted to go down.

Just as I turned the corner I felt a hand go over my mouth and I was pulled into a utility closet. Suddenly I was pinned to the door and I felt his breath on my neck. Then I heard his deep voice right next to my ear.

"And to think I could stay away from you Isabella."

Oh Shit.


End file.
